The use of apparatus to control vehicles along a prescribed path is an art recognized concept. Sometimes apparatus of this nature controls automobile movement to enable same to be worked on such as in automatic car washes. Other types of apparatus have a support surface for the automobile tires with guide rails along the peripheral edges of the supports to define the prescribed path. These path controllers are conventionally used with grease racks and trucker's ramps to facilitate the loading and unloading of automobiles from automobile transport trailers. While the above mentioned guides did tend to direct the vehicle, they could not maintain the vehicle within the desired path since the vehicle tires could obtain sufficient traction to climb over the guides and escape therefrom. Often a vehicle is damaged as a result of such a procedure. Further, the support surface of the ramp or tracks were immobile relative to the guides therefore virtually precluding that the ramp or track path could have a radius or curvature less than the turning radius of the vehicle being moved along the path. Accordingly such apparatus could not facilitate the accomplishment of a sharper turn by an automobile than could be conventionally accomplished by the automobile steering mechanisms.
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for controlling the path of a vehicle. The prescribed path is generally constructed of an entrance ramp and at least one section for each of the advancing wheels, the sections being comprised of a plurality of support rollers. Each of the support rollers will have its axis of rotation substantially parallel to the path and rotatably connected to framework thereby providing an elevated support for the rollers. The framework further serves as a means for mounting guide rollers on the peripheral side portions of the section(s) immediately adjacent the direction of the turn. Stated another way, if the vehicle is negotiating a left hand curve, the left hand section will be provided with the guide rollers on either side thereof. In any event, the guide rollers will be elevated above the support rollers and will likewise have their axis of rotation substantially parallel to the desired path.
It is contemplated that a plurality of sections may be combined to define various curves and tortuous paths. In fact, each section may be considered to be a vehicle correlator as the first section meeting the advancing portion of the vehicle acting to essentially "capture" the vehicle and begins the turning process. As the trailing two wheels eventually move on the initial section, the guide rollers operate to preclude the advancing wheels from inadvertently leaving the desired path and the support rollers will then effect a lateral shifting of the trailing end of the vehicle so as to coordinate the turning of the vehicle and to direct same along the path behind the front wheels.
One of the principal objects of the invention is to provide a unique method and apparatus for moving a vehicle along a prescribed path. It is a feature of the invention that the method and apparatus provide for the lateral shifting of at least the trailing end of the vehicle as it is moved along the path.
Another object of the invention is to provide a uniquely constructed correlator and turn coordinator which enables vehicles to by-pass obstacles and to make optimum use of limited space.
A further object of the invention is to provide a correlator and turn coordinator of the character described which utilizes rollers as a support surface for a vehicle riding thereon and providing its own motive force, said rollers operable to effect the lateral shifting and controlled vehicle turning within a prescribed arcuate path.
A further object of the invention is to provide a uniquely constructed correlator and turn coordinator of the character described which includes the utilization of novel guide rollers. It is a feature of this object that the guide roller(s) operates to maintain the vehicle within the bounds of the prescribed path and can actually eliminate need to manually steer the vehicle once same is "captured" by the correlator section.
Another object of the invention is to provide a vehicle correlator and turn coordinator that is comprised of a plurality of sections having various lengths therein. It is a feature of the object that the sections may be oriented in a number of ways to permit the vehicle riding thereon to negotiate a tortuous path, including 90.degree. turns, in significantly less space than has been heretofore required. Accordingly, a salient feature of the invention is to maximize the utilization of expensive real estate ordinarily associated with car washes, drive-in banks, tractor-trailer loading zones, and any other areas where tight vehicle maneuverability is required on limited space.
Another extremely important object of the invention is to provide a rugged, inexpensive, and easy to install vehicle correlator and turn coordinator. A very important feature of this object is that the manufacture and assembly of the portions comprising the correlator and turn coordinator are simplified in order to keep maintenance and repairs at a minimum.
These and other objects of the invention, together with the features of novelty appurtenant thereto, will appear in the course of the following description.